First Love Kakuzu Hidan
by Ding Dong's DnG
Summary: Pein is such a pain! Kakuzu and Hidan were sent to find the Five Tailed. What happens after wards?


The white hair flew through the air, eyes shift. Mind calm and mouth speechless. Well for all about two seconds.

"Watch where your fucking aiming!" A man yelled at the taller one. The taller man looked over, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"will you pay close attention!"The taller man said as an enemy fell next to the shorter white haired man. He blinked and sighed, " You could have TOLD me he was coming at me.."

The tall man ignores the white haired young male and runs at the next clump of ninja. They to soon fall as the albino goes onto the five tailed. The man stands there with his body shuttering a bit but stands his ground. He smiles a bit.

" Well, hello there Five Tailed." He says bring a triangle necklace close to his face and closes his eyes. The taller masked man is still fighting when the albino slashes the man with his scythe. He licks the slightly as the man sweats falling over. The man with the scythe smirks as the masked man finishes up the last ninja. Soon after stabbing himself and drawing a circle with the triangle inside. The tall man gets his cloak and sits down cracking his neck a bit. He closed his eye and sighed. The man blinked as the human albino lifted his weapon, then talked fairly clear.

" I am Jashin's profit...Sent here to destroy scum as yourself. I pray to him that you will die feeling as I do." Then stabs himself in the chest as the man below him lets out a long and pain filled scream. The masked picks up the body when the Albino finishes.

"Lets be off..." He said rather slowly says lowly, " Hidan."

"Kakuzu!" He calls after, taking the scythe from his chest, " Wait up!"

Hidan catches up to him then sighs a bit. " Wh-h-why-y didn't you wait!" He said, catching his breath from the why then feeling much better.

Kakuzu's response was a 'humph.'

Hidan threw the five tailed to the ground then hugged Kakuzu, pushing his bloody face into his chest. " Will stop ignoring me!"

Kakuzu looked down at the albino and blinked hard. Hidan looked up at him, finally he'd had enough! He took the five tailed and ran into the forest, finding a cave and running inside. Kakuzu ran after, he wasn't about to let the money get away. Hidan threw the guy in the corner then sighed. Siting down waiting for Kakuzu to catch up. He did and ran in. Before he could even think about called out the white hair's name he felt a tug on his mask, it was being pulled off of him. The sky was turning grey and water began to drizzle lightly. Kakuzu fell to the ground, the sudden darkness of the sky made it rather difficult to figure out what had touched him. He had first thought it was Hidan but the hand felt to famine for a man's hand, even though Kakuzu had never felt Hidan's hands. Kakuzu looked around then felt two hands touch his head, removing his head gear ever so gently. He looked around now wishing he didn't kill his sensai when he was young. He could have shone him some type of fire element. His masks were not in the state to really be taken out, he felt naked anyways. The hands moved down his body to his neck. He blinked, stunned when he realized something. It was Hidan! He felt sick then pushed him off.

"Hidan..you scared the fuck out of me..." He said, holding his cloak to him.

Hidan smiled, " I wanted to see you..Without your head things.." He said devilishly. Kakuzu blushed but it didn't take him long to stay up and shake it off.

"Where is the five tailed?" He questioned looking around for him. Hidan put a hand over his own mouth. His famine fingers touching his lips, " He is fine, Kakuzu come over here.." Kakuzu looked at him, his eyes glowed as they walked closer. He stops near Hidan, away from him enough so he couldn't hurt or grab him. Hidan held his hand out, " Kakuzu..." He slowly slowly, Kakuzu looked at the bleeding hand. " You are mine." Kakuzu blinked and backed up then closed his green eyes,

"No.." He said sternly and Hidan licked his lips. " No Hidan..Please.." Kakuzu closed his eyes as Hidan pushed himself against him. Licking up his face, Kakuzu shook. All his life he wanted was someone to love but he meet Hidan and all he wanted was him. He didn't want to go like this!

Hidan licked to Kakuzu's mouth. Kakuzu closed his eyes as Hidan got himself positioned on the down re-fallen Kakuzu. Hidan smiled and touched Kakuzu's stomach, his fingers tracing the circular mark with his triangle. Hidan smiled.

"So Kakuzu-kun you like ignoring people?" He asked the presser on his fingers gaining.

"..No one said anything about ignoring.." Kakuzu said closing an eye.

"You always...talk dirty about Jashin." He said licking Kakuzu's ear tip then down his neck, biting slightly. When Hidan did such Kakuzu jumped pushing to get off but Hidan seemed to be taking his strength for he felt weak and Hidan felt stronger than normal.

" Don't play dirty." Kakuzu said looking at the ground as the fingers on his stomach pushed themselves into his skin. Kakuzu closed the other eye, he knew he was fucked. Hidan took his fingers away. His blood covered fingers, soon he licked them clean and stood up. Kakuzu managed to get up but almost fell over, Hidan made his symbol. Kakuzu looks over,

" Hidan what the fuck are you doing!" Kakuzu backed up fear stricken. His hearts raced even the albino could hear.

"I'm going to make you feel my pain so you can better appreciate it.."

Kakuzu blinked hard, he looked around frantic as Hidan slowly cut up his own arm. Kakuzu held his own arm, blood flowing. He closed his eyes thinking, "Damn it! How can I get out of this one? What the hell is going on with Hidan?" Hidan laughs, his mind felt strange. He wanted Kakuzu to scream and beg for forgiveness. His mind was in ecstasy, he wasn't about to get out either. He smirked at his un-masked friend. Hidan laughed and stabbed himself again, Kakuzu let out a scream. Hidan was giggling and stabbing his shoulder and Kakuzu grabbed his own screeching as low as possible. Hidan looked up at the celling of the cave then..Kakuzu looked up at Hidan, he had to calm himself, if he didn't he'd die right than and there. He tried his best breath as Hidan looked back down, if mind was beyond any type of calmness but he closed his eyes as Hidan raised his weapon, ready. Kakuzu suddenly remembered something he needed to tell Hidan before he was killed. That gave him enough strength, enough persuasion to go on. He grabbed him with his tentacles and threw him across the door when his mind and calmness returned. He sighed happily and washed away the circle. Hidan blinked,

"That was fast...Damn it, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled as his best friend. He stared as the bleed man walked over and picked him up, planting a kiss hard on him. Hidan blinked and tried to pull back but he found himself pushing into Kakuzu. Kakuzu let him go,

" Ever do that again I WILL kill you."

"Kill me? No."

Kakuzu looked over, " The five tailed...Get him and lets go.." Kakuzu commanded then Hidan touched his lips.

"Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu looked over than found himself back on the ground, Hidan fell onto of him.

"...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Kakuzu..You just kissed me."

"It would shut you up.." He said blushing as his arm continued to bleed.

"I almost killed you..."

"You sure did..You little shit."

"I..I wanted you to stop ignoring me."

"Shuttering for Hidan?"

"Shut up you ass!"

Kakuzu just merrily kissed kissed him again, the albino closed his eyes as Kakuzu rolled over him, draping his cloak down and continuing. Hidan pushed slightly on Kakuzu's chest knowing fully well why Kakuzu ignored him now. Kakuzu let go of the kiss, " I ignored you because..." Hidan saw Kakuzu's lips move but didn't know what to think when he finished his sentence.

" You..what?" He asked shunned and then took Kakuzu's head and pulled it to his own. The green eyed man watched Hidan sweat as he spoke in response. They both shared a second of...well...

Love.

Could it be? They both thought.

Love?

Really? Is this it?

The glow of Kakuzu's eyes light the dark cave. The rain continuing to fall rather rapidly. Hidan smiled as they both whispered.

"I do love you..." Both stared at each other, they'd been thinking out loud. Kakuzu smiled as Hidan laughed.

"Were both fucked aren't we?" Hidan said, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

"Yeah.." He said and then leaned on his elbow of his bleeding arm. Kissing Hidan gently then soon stopping.

" But no more trying to kill me alright?"

Hidan laughed, " Think of it as already done."

End.


End file.
